


Fisherman's Cap

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Cum Play, I blame Michi27, I'm lazy, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Multi, Past Sam Winchester/Benny Lafitte, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Samwich, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny, Top Sam, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: What Sam believes to be a trick of his mind turns out to be true. He soon finds his past love of one Benny Lafitte, merging with his current (and forever) love, Gabriel.In other words, Sam/Gabe/Benny Porn with some plot.





	Fisherman's Cap

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Michi27 for a brief prompt regarding her love of spit roasting. I felt the world needed to see what my dirty mind conjured up with her beautiful words. Thank you, friend.

One quick flash of an old worn fisherman’s cap. One glance through the crowded press of people and Sam is back _then_. A hat too old fashioned for someone of only twenty three years of age but it had once belonged to his grandfather so on his head it often strayed. A cap framed by ears that stuck out just enough for long fingers to curl around when they were close.

A blink of the eye proves the hat isn’t even close to what Sam’s memory holds but all the same, he now feels strong arms wrapped around his ribs. Arms holding the shattered pieces of Sam together. He hears a low rumbling voice in his ear telling him he’ll be okay even as his body had shook with sobs.

A steady pressure on his hand, a sensation that is as real as the sidewalk under his feet, and a voice to his right brings Sam to the present. “…… of course I could just let you fill my mouth so I couldn’t talk anymore. At least that would ease the sting of you ignoring me.”

Sam pulls his hand free of Gabriel’s grip and wraps his arm around his shoulder. Pulling him close he kisses the top of his head. “Sorry, Babe, I didn’t catch that first part,” Sam tells his husband of two years with a just barely forced cheerfulness. “Is that before or after you paddle my ass until it’s cherry red?”

Gabriel snorts even as he leans into Sam’s embrace. “Nice try, Stretch. Where the hell did go just now? One minute you were grinning like a goof and the next you were as white as a sheet and your eyes took on the look of someone hitting the ol’ ganj just a little too hard.”

A shake of his head chases away the final dregs of his past. “Nothing, just thought I saw someone I once knew.” There are no secrets between he and Gabriel. In fact, Sam has divulged very detail about Benny and how vital their time together had been but Sam prefers to keep his focus in the here and now, with Gabriel. Benny is part of his past. “What do you say we stop at that little shop on the corner for ice cream before we finish the walk home?”

Years of walking arm in arm has made walking together a breeze. Their stride never faulters even as Sam bends to nuzzle behind Gabriel’s ear and Gabriel lifts onto the balls of his feet to meet his taller spouse. “Do you even know me at all? I’m almost insulted you had to ask.”

@@@@@

  
Sam’s eyes pull away from the sight of Gabriel scraping the last of Sam’s green tea ice cream to glance out past the window they’re seated at. The sound of the plastic cup dropping to the tabletop almost matches the weight Sam feels in his stomach. This time there is no hat and his shoulders are much broader, his hair is shorter but Sam could swear –

“I don’t know why you ever bother ordering anything, you never eat it.”

Sam's gaze settles on Gabriel’s face before he reaches across the table to swipe his thumb over the corner of his smirking lips. “Ever think maybe I want to prolong the time I’m able to watch you….” He pauses long enough to make it obvious he’s dragging his eyes over Gabriel’s puckered mouth, “lick,” he finishes firmly, once again forgetting about the figure that had disappeared into the diner up the road.

A shudder wracks through Gabriel’s body that’s almost certainly _not_ due to a lowered body temperature. “I think we should probably hit the road, Stretch, it’s getting dark and we know what happens to you when the sun goes down.”

Sam stands, pushing the metal chair behind him with a scrape then gathers the napkins and plastic. He offers Gabriel his hand and pulls him to his feet. “You mean when you howl at the moon?”

Sam lets out an undignified squawk when Gabriel pinches his ass. “Only for you, Totem Pole.”

Sam holds the door open for Gabriel and returns the pinch as he passes by.

“Lets take the long way home,” Gabriel tells Sam with a gesture to the right. “Its still a nice enough night and I need to burn off those calories.”

Sam wraps his hand around the base of Gabriel’s neck, his hair tickling his skin, and applies pressure. “I can think of a few other ways to burn calories.”

"This morning wasn’t enough for ya?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders as if to say, can you blame me? His attention, as it often is, is drawn to Gabriel’s face. Five years together and he’s still unable to get his fill of Gabriel’s face, scent or touch. This moment will not be the time to reach his fulfillment because in one second he’s noticing the way the setting sun is amplifying the flecks of brown floating in smoked whiskey and the next he’s been stopped dead in his tracks. He never heard the ding of the bell above the diner door. And neither of them saw the brown haired man emerge from the stoop.

His presence is made crystal clear as Sam slams into him.

Sam’s hands tap the firm, and oddly enough also soft, chest as he backs away. “Whoa, I’m sorry man I didn’t-“ his brain forgets the ability to form words when his eyes lock onto two chips directly from the polar ice caps. Sam knows those eyes. He has spend many hours gazing into them.

“B-Benny?”

“That’s why you’re familiar!” Gabriel cries over a snap of his fingers.

“Long time no see, cher.” Benny’s soft smile is hesitant and his voice fades near the end of his endearment. He speaks no further.

Sam feels his jaw open and close several times but no words come forward.

“ _The_ Benny,” Gabriel mutters, “of all the gin joints in all the towns. Ya know, Stretch, I never understood why you’ve chosen me and now that I’m seeing the infamous Benny with my own eyes I _really_ don’t understand.”

Gabriel’s statement breaks Benny’s hold over Sam and he turns on his heel to fully face his husband. He’s still at a loss for words but now it’s for an entirely different reason. First shock, then irritation followed by an overwhelming need to hug Gabriel over takes him. Gabriel seems to read him and, as he usually is, he’s two steps ahead of Sam. He shakes his head firmly and winks his eye. It’s the gleam in that same eye that tells Sam he was only kidding, more than likely to break the tension. The need to gather Gabriel into his arms and needlessly reassure him he will always be the one he is meant to be with is calmed by a tip of Gabriel’s chin in Benny’s direction.

“What are ya waitin for, Sam? Give the man a proper hello.” Sam takes a moment to study’s Gabriel’s face and dips his head in a slight nod before turning around once again. Gabriel doesn’t hold back his exasperation when Sam offers Benny his hand. “I said proper, Sam. When you’ve rubbed naughty bits with a person and have parted on good terms, you don’t greet them with a handshake.” Sam feels the warmth of Gabriel’s hand between his shoulder blades right before the space between he and Benny quickly closes. “For Christ sake, give the man a hug.”

Sam glances at Gabriel who gives his head a firm nod, making it clear he’s okay with Sam doing what he needs to do.

Sam observes he’s now taller than Benny but he’s filled out broader in chest since their days in college. His feet stutter step forward as his gaze locks onto glistening blue eyes. He feels a ghost of a smile flit across his face before he folds himself into Benny’s spread arms.

“It’s good to see you, Sam,” Benny tells him softly.

“Now that’s better,” Gabriel tells his back and he knows he’s sincere by the sound of his voice. It isn’t until he is assured Gabriel is okay that he allows himself to sink into Benny’s embrace, his chin rests on his shoulder. This feels differently than with Gabriel but it’s good. Safe.

He breathes in deeply, inhaling Benny’s familiar spicy scent. As his scent floods his sinuses, memories wash over him. He remembers the first time they met, in a crowded bar just off campus. Benny had downed one to many shots and his faux confidence as Sam spoke to him is still etched on Sam’s heart.

The hesitant way Benny had broached the subject of Sam’s sexuality and his confession that he had fallen hard for Sam. He can still hear the way his words tumbled together as he told him he’d understand if his feelings made Sam uncomfortable.

He remembers as if it were yesterday, the flush of Benny’s chest and neck and the look of awe on Benny’s face as they laid together following their first time making love.

He’ll never forget the panic in his stance as he waited for Sam to hang up the phone, knowing from Sam’s end of the conversation Sam’s mother had passed unexpectedly. Knowing he was anxious to comfort Sam and wishing he could take on Sam’s pain.

And finally, his heart clenches and his stomach drops as he remembers the sadness in Benny’s hooded eyes as he explained to Sam he’d been offered a head chef position in his home state of Louisiana. Sam’s hand slides over Benny’s back, the same back he’d watched walk further and further away as he fought to beg Benny to take him along.

With a final squeeze to Benny’s neck, Sam pulls away and places space between them. He reaches blindly behind him for Gabriel’s hand. He feels the nerves steady he didn’t know had been so frayed once their fingers are intertwined. The contact with his Gabriel also allows his brain to function properly. “This is wild. Uh, what brings you to Kansas? Are you still in New Orleans? How long are you here?” The tremor in his voice and the tumble of his words lets Sam know he isn’t as steady as he had hoped. Benny and Gabriel both laugh and Sam covers his face in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m just-“

“You’re fine, Sam. I’m feelin the same.”

Sam has missed that gentle gliding voice. This realization brings on a twinge of guilt and he shuffles closer to Gabriel.  
They lapse into another silence, both taking stock in how the years have changed them. Sam runs his knuckles over his jaw. “I like the beard, it suites you.”

Benny scratches over his face, lingering on the sprinkling of grey over his chin. “Naw, it’s just another way to show how I’m getting along in years but it beats shaving every day.”

“Sam’s right, it looks good,” Gabriel agrees as he extends a hand to Benny. “I’m Gabriel. It’s nice to finally meet the ghost of Sam’s past.”

“Oh my God!” Sam cries as the two men shake hands. “Gabriel! I’m so sorry I don’t know where the fuck my head is. Benny this is Gabriel, my husband.”

The two shake hands, holding their grip several moments longer than customary for two people meeting for the first time. The hold puts Sam at ease and it warms him from the inside.

“Sam and I were just headed home-“

“Of course,” Benny cuts Gabriel’s words off as he steps aside to clear their path, “don’t let me keep you-“

“Actually,” Gabriel first clears his throat then raises his voice, “I was going to say you’re welcome to come back to our place. That is,” he adds with a sideways glance to Sam, “if you don’t already have a prior commitment.”

@@@@@

The three are sitting together, each nursing a beer, in the home built by Sam and Gabriel. Sam and Benny are acting as bookends on the sectional couch while Gabriel faces them in a wing backed chair. Benny has filled them in on the fact he now owns his own Cajun restaurant and is in town visiting his niece. She’s attending KSU, the very school he and Sam had attended all those years ago.

Sam and Gabriel share the story of how they met at Sam’s brother’s wedding. Gabriel’s catering company had provided the food for Dean and Castiel’s reception.

On countless occasions Gabriel has wondered how it would play out if Sam were to ever encounter Benny again. He’d always imagined he would feel jealous with a splash of possessiveness thrown in for good measure but he’s relieved to know he felt neither of these. As far as he knows, Sam has told him everything that had happened to shape his connection with Benny. How he had been his support system as he came to terms with his own sexuality, how he had been the one to not only comfort Sam when he grieved over the loss of his mother but encouraged him to mend his strained relationship with father. Gabriel knows they had parted as friends, even if brokenhearted. He also knows that a part of Sam’s heart has always, and will always, remain with Benny. Gabriel is not only content but understanding of this fact.

"So what about you, Benny. Anyone at home, tending to your fire?" Gabriel asks before draining his beer.

"Naw, not really."

"That means no," Sam insists.

A crooked grin splits Benny's face as he looks up over Sam's shoulder as if in thought. "There is someone I'm sweet on but –" his voice fades, as does his smile.

"But?" Gabriel prompts.

Benny shakes his head and sighs. He picks at the label on his bottle. "I'm no good for her. She's a sheriff who's much too sophisticated for someone as worn out as this old bag of bones."

"Never assume, Benny. I made that mistake and it almost cost me Sam."

Benny shrugs his shoulder and downs the remains of his beer.

He and Sam talk about a few of the people they knew from school. Gabriel is half listening but mostly he's watching Sam. His husband seems happy but anxious. His knees are bouncing, his fingers flip absently through his hair and and he's fidgety in his seat. Any time he finishes a thought, his hands push down onto the cushion below him and his body shifts ever so slightly closer to Benny. Benny, as if in contrast seems to be relaxing more the longer they converse. By the time their thighs are practically touching Sam has seemed to settle somewhat. Interesting, Gabriel thinks to himself. He's tried the zen approach in the past when Sam's been worked up. The attempt ended up back firing, his out of character behavior made Sam even more anxious. Now Gabriel knows the best method is to amp up himself. Many well placed dirty innuendos and lots of touching seems to do the trick. As if reading his thoughts, Benny's hand-correction massive bear claw- flexes behind Sam's head but returns to the couch without making contact. Gabriel is impressed, he's never been able to win that battle.

"I'm gonna get another beer. Anyone else?"

"Naw, I"m good, Sam. Thanks."

"All good, thanks Stretch."

As he walks towards the kitchen Benny's eyes track Sam's movement and it's clear to Gabriel he's also slightly concerned over Sam's state of mind. When he returns, Gabriel isn't surprised in the least over how close he sits next to Benny.

"Any rug rats in your future?" Benny directs the question at Gabriel.

"Maybe some day. Right now we're just enjoying each other's company."

Sam remains quiet as he drinks his beer, a little too fast for his norm and Benny seems to notice this as well.

"You okay, Sam? I can leave if this is too much for you."

Sam's face becomes animated as his eyebrows jump to his hairline. "No!" he clears his throat and repeats in a less shouting, but just as adamant, tone. "No, I'm really glad you're here. It's just I'm having a difficult time accepting the fact you're _here_." Gabriel fights to keep his facial features neutral as Sam glances his way. He knows Sam is hurting, remembering his past, and he'd do anything to take that away but he also knows Sam needs to do this on his own.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Benny's words are soft as his hand finally lands on Sam's neck.

Sam twists at the waist, bringing his knee up in order to look Benny full on. "No, don't be. I mean it hurt losing you but I think it's safe for me to say it's how it was supposed to play out. You have the restaurant you always dreamed of and I have Gabriel." 

"Yeah," Benny tells him with slow nod of his head. "I suppose you're right. You were always the more level headed one between us." He runs a hand over his face then sets his empty beer bottle onto the floor. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Sam. I don't think I ever truly got over that loss. But you're right, it's how it was supposed to go."

Gabriel sees it play out before his eyes and it feels as if he's watching one of those Rom-Coms his brother in law swears he doesn't like but never seems to change the channel when one comes on. The former lovers lean closer and closer with each sentence spoke or memory visited. Benny's hand cups Sam's face and, once again Gabriel feels himself liking Benny even more as he looks at Gabriel and seeks out his approval. He makes it clear he's secure in this playing out with dip of his chin. He feels said chin drop when the gap finally closes.

@@@@@ 

Is he really kissing Benny Lafitte? His, once upon a time, Benny whom he’d once seen a glimmer of a future with? Sam expects to wake up any moment in his bed, Gabriel pressed to his back, teasing him for having such a vivid dream.

The line of heat appears as expected but this certainly isn’t a dream. Sam breaks from the kiss and twists at the waist only to have a hand to his shoulder halt his progress.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Gabriel’s breath is hot against his neck and the hard press along Sam’s hip leaves zero doubt his husband is on board. They’ve talked on numerous occasions of bringing someone into their so called fold, often it’s been Gabriel to breach the subject and Sam’s never been opposed to the idea, not exactly. Unlike Gabriel, he’s never been interested in a casual fling. He doesn’t hold any judgement towards anyone who enjoys that kind of interaction, it’s just that he’s never been the love em and leave em type.

But this is _Benny_. Benny who’s tongue is once again pressing into Sam’s mouth. Benny who Sam has loved, and will always hold a deep affection for. He is _not_ a casual acquaintance or some guy they picked up at the bar.

Sam smiles against Benny’s lips as Gabriel grunts in frustration. He’s attempted, and failed, to ruck up Sam’s flannel shirt. He snakes his arms around Sam’s rib cage and fiddles with his buttons while his mouth descends onto Sam’s neck. He breaks away with a groan.

“Let me help you with that, Gabe.” Benny’s voice is rough as his fingers work to free the buttons from the bottom as Gabriel works from the top. Benny's gaze slips over Sam’s shoulder and he wishes he were able to see Gabriel’s return look.

"Are we really, uh doing this?" Sam asks hesitantly as he pulls off his shirt.

Benny's line of sight returns to Gabriel and Sam appreciates him all the more.

"You know I'm game, Sam." Goose bumps break across the surface of Sam's skin as Gabriel's lips skim over his shoulders.

Sam pulls away from Benny, twists at the waist and pushes Gabriel against the couch, forcing an “oomph” sound from him. Before Gabriel is able to further react, Sam stands, pivots on his left heel and swings his right thigh over Gabriel’s lap. He drops his weight down onto his lap and latches onto Gabriel’s mouth. His fingers claw over his shoulder and through his hair while his pelvis presses forward, propelled by the strength of his thighs. He moans into Gabriel’s mouth when familiar hands slide past the waistband of his jeans and grasp flesh.

A gasp of “fuck” is murmured to his left but it’s the sound of a zipper that pulls him from Gabriel’s soft lips. Gabriel and Sam both let out a soft pant as they take in the sight of Benny together.

He’s reclined further into the corner of the L shaped sectional couch. His eyes are round and his face is flushed red as he palms himself past his chinos and over his underwear.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Benny recalls Gabriel’s earlier command. “Watching the two of you together is,” he lets out a low whistle between pursed lips and a shake of his head, “in a word, pornographic. I don’t think you all need my help.”

Sam looks to Gabriel for one final confirmation then leans over to pull at Benny’s shirt.

“We certainly don’t _need_ you,” Gabriel informs Benny as he watches Sam pull the white Henley over Benny’s head, “but we welcome your hel- holy hell.” Gabriel cuts off his own words as he gets his first look at Benny.

On their own accord, Sam’s hand slides over his thick patch of chest hair and down a bicep bigger than his grasp. “What Gabriel said,” Sam responds with awe. “There is much more of you now, Benny. Much, much m-“

Sam’s been cut off this time with a press of Benny’s lips and a swipe of his tongue, the taste of hops still lingering but dominated by the taste of _Benny_. Someone. No, Gabriel, he thinks it’s Gabriel, he’s having a difficult time concentrating, pulls down his zipper. The hand that grasps his covered cock is bigger and firmer- nope, not Gabriel.

“Seems to be more of you as well, cher.”

The groan that follows comes from Gabriel’s throat. “I think we need to do away with all of this clothing.”

“Starting with you, My Gabriel.” With practiced hands, Sam pulls Gabriel’s black t shirt over his head, tosses it over his shoulder then wastes no time pulling at the zipper of his gray jeans. He glances up to look Gabriel in the eye when a hand appears to cup his jaw. Sam feels his heart rate speed up and his chest becomes constricted. Benny’s fingers spread apart as they make way for Gabriel’s ear then curl around the base of his neck. Gabriel leans to his right as his head falls to an angle.

“Wait!”  
Sam doesn’t realize he’s spoken aloud until Gabriel and Benny both pull back as if too close to a flame.

“We don’t have to do this, Stre-“

Sam shakes his head and squeezes his eyes closed. Both hands have found their way to Gabriel’s bare shoulders and he holds on as the blood roars through his head. “Just. Wait.”

Can he do this? He wants to do this. Nothing would make him happier. He feels a connection to each of these men he knows is unique. Hell he’s even allowed himself to fantasize about this very moment but now that it’s here - he doesn’t know.

After a few deep breaths he’s able to pry his lids open. The concern, no panic, painted in Gabriel’s eyes has Sam’s stomach giving a lurch. His fingers comb through Gabriel’s sandy brown locks until the panic eases. His hand remains in place as he shifts his attention to a set of blue eyes reflecting the same level of alarm.

“Will you,” Sam pauses to swallow past the sandpaper of his now dry throat and tries again, “will you treat him with the same respect you would me?” He absolutely despises the tremor in his voice but if the answer is no then it’s game over and Benny will be sent apacking. “Because if you can’t then-“

Sam doesn’t hear Gabriel’s small chocked sound, the only sound that registers is Benny’s sigh of relief as his brow knits together. “Of course, mon ami. You know I will ‘n not just cuz he’s yours.” He leans towards Gabriel again, hesitantly as if he’s waiting for Sam to decide. The lurching in Sam’s stomach turns to a flock of butterflies as he watches Benny kiss Gabriel. Their union is sweet at the start and quickly heats up until Gabriel is searching blindly for any part of Sam even as his hips inch closer to Benny.

The last of Sam’s doubts evaporate just as quickly as the saliva now dotting Gabriel’s lip. No longer wanting to be a spectator, Sam pushes at Benny’s shoulders until his back is pressed into the corner of the couch once again. He stands and pushes his jeans off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. Gabriel shimmies out of his jeans as Benny follows suite.

“Commando? I like your style, brother.”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulder as a smirk dances across his face. He leans forward and skims his hands up Sam’s thighs and over his ass. “Wouldn’t you save time by any means possible if you had this beautiful person waiting for you at home?”

“Does a respectable Cajun man wait to serve red beans and rice on Monday?"

"I'll take it that means yes. I knew you were a smart man from the first time Sam spoke of you."

Sam climbs onto the couch, brackets one of Benny’s calves with his bent knees, his hands on either side of his hips before settling down into a semi comfortable position.

“Probably not the best time to be bringing this up but we’re, uh up until today that is, we’ve only with each other and have been for many years," Sam starts almost embarrassed to be addressing such an issue.

“I’m clean, tested recently but don’t take my word. I think I may have-“

“No.” Sam shakes his head firmly. “I trust you. I always have, I’m not about to stop now.” He wraps his fingers around Benny’s cock on a happy hum and takes a moment to appreciate the sheer girth. Gabriel is long but Benny is thicker. Both are perfect in Sam’s opinion and he feels his empty hole clench in anticipation of being filled.  
His tongue is nearly there, ready to lap up the the drop of salty goodness when Gabriel lets out a loud whoop. His head drops between his shoulders on a groan of frustration.

“Just stay it and get it over with, Gabriel.”

Sam jumps as Gabriel smacks him sharply on his ass. “You think you know me so well, Stretch, I was just thinking how I’m about ready to present myself to that fine lookin,- nope not gonna say it.”

“Just say it, Gabe, I know it’ll eat at you until you do.”

Sam tightens his grip and begins to slowly jack his hand, thinking some saliva would make this much more enjoyable. Although, Benny doesn’t seem to mind given the way his hands are now gripping the couch cushion.

Gabriel remains silent – Sam knows that will change soon, in the mean time he’s going to indulge his own admitted oral fixation. Forgoing the lick, he swallows him down in one smooth glide of his lips. The weight on his curled tongue makes Sam moan. The deep throated sound is echoed back to him as Benny’s hand cups Sam’s jaw.

“I see some things do change. Aww, Sam.” Sam’s lips spread in a smile as he remembers his first fumbled attempt at giving Benny head.

“That a tasty andouille sausage, Sam?” Gabriel asks, the mirth in his voice evident.

And there it is, Sam thinks to himself, but he’s not about to take the time to comment now. He’s enjoying this much too much. He does, however, gasp out loud around the thick cock bumping the back of his throat when he feels his cheeks parted and a dollop of spit hit him before a warm tongue swipes over his center. That’s his Gabriel, never beating around the bush when it comes to sex and Sam’s not about to complain.

It isn’t long before Sam finds himself rutting unabashedly against Benny’s thigh. Between the sounds reigning down from Benny and the feel of Gabriel’s tongue lapping Sam’s arousal is at an all time high.

“Sam,” Benny moans out rather than speaks, “you gotta slow down or I’m gonna embarrass myself. How the hell did you get so good at that?”

Sam pulls off with a pop, gives the head one final swirl of his tongue, licks his shaft then gives each testicle a quick suck before giving his inner thigh a nip with his front teeth. “Lots of practice,” Sam manages to answer before letting out a toe curdling “Fuuck, Gabe. Gabe, god damn you're killing me.” He rests his forehead on Benny’s leg as his fingers flex around the hand that slides under his. He reaches down between his legs with his other hand only to have Gabriel smack it away.

“Oh no ya don’t. Always so impatient.”

Sam lets out a frustrated grunt but doesn’t protest. As a distraction, he begins a trail of licks, kisses and bites up Benny’s abdomen. He pays his belly button attention before continuing his venture north. He pulls a nipple into his mouth and is pleased when Benny’s hand finds it way into his hair, increasing the suction when Benny tugs lightly. “You should think of piercing, I remember how sensitive you were.” He speaks between kisses to the other nipple, leaving behind a purple nub glistening with spit.

Before he reaches his destination, Gabriel inserts a slicked finger and nails Sam’s prostate. He speaks over Sam’s shout. “Opening up very nicely for me, Stretch.” Sam isn't even sure how or where Gabriel retrieved a bottle of lubricant but he suspects it was still lodged between the couch cushions from the night before.

“Fuck,” Sam mutters as Gabriel pulls out. Sam shifts his weight onto his knees when Benny sits up, clearly on a mission. An arm wraps around his rib cage and he's pulled backward against Gabriel's chest. He kisses Sam's neck then leans to the side to meet Benny as he climbs to his knees. Sam slides off the couch in order to watch as the two kiss. He isn't ashamed to admit he's acutely aware, and is aroused, by the fact Benny is tasting Sam on Gabriel's tongue.

Sam steps forward and lays a hand on each of their bodies. One on Gabriel's ass, the other on Benny's thigh. He bunches flesh in each and squeezes while his mouth explores Gabriel's neck.

"Hey Sam, I think I want -" Gabriel breaks off on a pant when Sam bites and Benny moves down to flick a tongue over Gabriel's nipple. "Correction, I know I want you to fuck me."

Sam's head pops up and he looks into Gabriel's face. "Really?" His word isn't spoken with surprise, more along the lines of intrigue. This isn't unusual for them but it has been quite some time since Gabriel has made the request.

Sam glances to Benny. "Would you like to –"

Benny groans around his answer. "Cher I'm willing to do whatever you let me. The two of you are amazing and I'll never get enough."

"Glad that's settled," Gabriel cries. He tosses the bottle of lube at Benny's chest which he catches without amble. "Don't know about years past but our Sam here likes it a little rough."

"Asshole," Sam mutters before throwing his weight at Gabriel.

"Bingo," Gabriel replies. "I'm glad you remember where it goes."  
"You found yourself a mouthy one, cher," Benny's laughter floats over Sam's shoulder as he pins Gabriel to the corner of the couch and latches onto said mouth. His hand slides down his spine and his middle finger slips between his cheeks. He presses his dry fingertip to his puckered hole and catches Gabriel's torso as his knees buckle.

"Don't tease, I won't last. Make it quick."

"Says the man who just accused me of being impatient. Hmm mmm," Sam purrs as he presses deeper until his second knuckle is almost buried, knowing Gabriel often enjoys the burn.

"F-fuck off, Sam."

"Whoa!" Benny cries out in surprise.

Sam only hums again. Gabriel only cusses directly at him when he's hanging on by a thread. Sam may have the oral fixation but Gabriel, Gabriel has, on several occasions blown his load with his tongue buried nose deep in Sam's ass with barely a stroke to his neglected cock.

"It's okay, Baby, I got you."

"That's part of my problem, Sam," Gabriel huffs.

"How about I help with a distraction?" Benny rumbles as he pulls Sam against his wide chest and reaches around to grasp Gabriel's cock.  
Sam pulls his hand away from Gabriel and holds it above his right shoulder. Benny happily accepts the offer and coats his fingers with saliva. Sam's now able to push further into his husband, working two fingers in while Benny slides his slicked cock between Sam's cheeks. The warmth and pressure makes Sam's work on Gabriel hesitate.

"What are you waiting for, Ben? Gabe's got me more than ready to go."

Gabriel's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as Sam abandon's his current attempt just as Benny decides to double his efforts. He tightens his fist and pumps over Gabriel. Watching Gabriel’s cock head disappear into Benny’s massive fist has Sam’s toes curling and his hips canting in search of more contact.

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel’s pupils are dark and his hairline is plastered with sweat, “leave me to this, I’m apparently the weak one of the three today.” Benny shuffles away from Sam as he kisses Gabriel chastely.

“Fucking Adonis times two,” Gabriel laments under his breathe as he sags against the couch, making Sam and Benny both chuckle.

With a peek over his shoulder, Sam stands, rounds the corner nearest Gabriel and places his weight onto his forearms. Sam sways his hips, looking Benny in the eye in a clear invitation. Benny needs no further instruction. In the time it takes Gabriel to prop his feet up in order to set about tending to his own needs, Benny has joined Sam at the foot of the couch.

Sam stands to face Benny and is instantly pulled into his embrace. Muscles collide, hands skim over short hair, lips are wet and needy, teeth nip and may or may not draw blood that is promptly sucked away. Benny takes them both in hand and strokes their cocks, their velvet skin sliding together has Sam clinging to Benny’s arms, his fingertips pressing in enough to bruise.

Benny is the polar opposite of his Gabriel in so many ways. His height not quite matches up to Sam- but nearly enough-, his chest is wide, belly softer, hair sharper, face rough with a beard that’s seen many years. Different but no better, no less. Just different.

“Mother fuck, I’m supposed to be cooling down over here.”

Gabriel’s voice breaks their trance and they step away simultaneously. Benny spins Sam around and runs his hand down his spine as Sam returns to his bent position. Sam makes a point not to look at Gabriel as Benny inserts one then two fingers, assuring himself Sam is ready. He next feels a pressure prodding his hole. The image he’s conjured up is enough to make Sam want to abandon ship with Benny and pin Gabriel to the couch. The thought of him with his knees bent, arm wrapped around his thigh as his slick fingers stretch his hole.

“Sam –“

“Please, Benny.” His words are spoken into the couch for Sam’s forehead is now resting on his bent arm.

“Oh Sam, so beautiful.” Benny’s rolling words wash over Sam but they don’t have the effect they did once upon a time. Benny pops past the tight ring of muscle with a groan, attempts a shallow thrust then pulls back. The burn sends sparks straight to Sam’s core but - “Cher, you gotta breathe for me.”

“Feels good, Ben. You feel good.” More muffled words. It does feel good, feels amazing but _Gabriel. Gabriel. His Gabriel_ -

“Sam.” A hand to his neck and breath on his ear.

Sam lifts his head and finds himself looking into smoked whiskey eyes with flecks of gold kissing the edges. Gabriel pulls him by the neck until their lips are pressing together. Slotted together like puzzle pieces that were cut to fit. Sam inhales sharply through his nose, taking in Gabriel’s tang of sweat and musk. His body relaxes from the tight set of his jaw, through his shoulders and past his pelvis.

“There ya go, so good, Sam.” Benny’s words are muted to Sam’s ears.

What isn’t muted is the way he feels his body stretch like it hasn’t in years. “Ahh,” is all he’s able to muster. Not wanting to let go of Gabriel, his head drops to his shoulder and he buries his nose into the crook of his neck as his tongue laps away the beaded sweat with lips following.

Calloused hands from long healed burns and knife cuts rub and press against the skin of Sam’s back. His past and his present collide in a sensory overload.

“Is that all ya got, Lafitte?” Gabriel’s words are joking but the unspoken words he conveys with his eyes is clear. He wants Sam taken care of and he’s determined to see that happen. “I hope not cuz this beautiful Totem Pole here likes it hard and fast.”

“Whatever Sam wants, Sam gets, brother.”

Sam pulls in a shuddering breath as Benny pulls back then snaps his hips forward. The sensation coupled with Gabriel’s steady gaze on his face is overpowering. The arm of the couch catches the bottom of his rib cage as he’s pressed forward. His guttural cry isn’t one of pain, it’s born of pure primal pleasure.

“That’s more like it,” Gabriel gives a firm nod of his head before settling back into position. This time Sam keeps his eyes open. His view is intermittently blocked with eyelids that slam shut on their own accord but he rectifies that each time very quickly, not wanting to miss one stroke of Gabriel’s hands over his cock, pinch of his nipple or dip of his digits into his welcoming hole. Sam makes a note to ask Gabriel to do this more often. But for now, he wants more.

“Gabe,” he gasps then slams his palm onto the couch as stars dance behind his eyes. “Fuck, there, Benny there.” He pants then attempts to speak to Gabriel once again. “Gabe, here.” Concentrating is difficult and his tongue will not cooperate. He gestures with his hand and is relieved when Gabriel understands. Because of course he understands, Gabriel has never let him down.

The moment Gabriel is in his reach, he grabs his hip and pulls him close.

“Oh fuck, I know that look,” Gabriel leers as he grasps his cock and aims it for Sam’s waiting mouth. Benny lets out a satisfied grunt as he slams into Sam. Sam makes a strangled sound followed by a moan as Gabriel bumps the back of his throat and Gabriel cusses. Loudly.

He attempts to pull back to give Sam room to breathe but this isn’t what Sam wants. He digs his fingers into Gabriel’s thigh and loosens his jaw. His thrusts are shallow at the start but quickly become rough, matching Benny’s rhythm. Sam pulls oxygen in when able. Never in his life as he ever felt so completely safe. Even as tears spring to his eyes and run down his cheeks, mixing with the saliva that spills from the corners of his mouth. He pays no mind to the gagging sounds because his cries of pleasure are much louder.

Benny fills him completely as Gabriel caps him off, bottling up a simmering need Sam wasn’t aware had been lying dormant all these years. A need to please the only two people he’s ever loved in his lifetime. He's consumed with the knowledge his's been lucky enough to experience the love of someone who's known him inside and out. The kind of lover that knows every dark secret that lurks in one's mind and doesn’t cower but helps one both confront then soothe away that secret or fear. Who is aware of what makes one happy and caters to one's every need. Both of these men have done that for Sam and he hopes he’s done the same.

“Mon ami, so beautiful for me. I’ve missed you all these years.”

“Hmm, Stretch, so good. So perfect.”

The simmering nearly comes to a boil and Sam releases Gabriel’s thigh in order to grasp his cock. He gives himself a few perfunctory swipes to provide some relief to the constant throbbing and then holds tight until the flames ebb. This isn’t how it will end. Not this time anyway.

Unaware of the silent look Gabriel and Benny share, Sam feels Benny slow and Gabriel pull out. Sam lets out a sob as Benny also pulls out. He feels absolutely empty and it _hurts_. Benny is there, pulling him upright and Gabriel is there, leaning over the couch arm. Each covering Sam with kisses and whispering reassuring words.

“I still have a need to feel your moose cock, Stretch, can’t have you letting go yet.”

Sam nods his head in understanding, the fog starting to clear with every kiss to his neck and shoulders. Another look goes past Sam but this time he catches the nod Gabriel gives to Benny.

Benny gently guides Sam by the shoulders as Gabriel lies on the floor, bottle of lube clutched his hand. When understanding dawns, Sam experiences another wave of arousal at the thought of fucking Gabriel. He scrubs a hand over his face and peers down at his husband’s body. He really is beautiful. His skin is flushed red, the muscles in his stomach peeking free with each heave of breath from his chest.

“You gonna be okay like that?” His voice is hoarse and the sound makes Sam’s cock twitch knowing Gabriel did that. “Wouldn’t the couch be more comfortable?”

Gabriel tosses the bottle at Sam and he’s amazed at himself when he catches it.

“What I need is _not_ soft. Come on Big Guy before I proposition the Ragin Cajun standing behind you.”

The snapping of the lid is lost to Benny's groan. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just call me that.”

As Sam coats his cock he turns to pass the bottle to Benny. “I promise you he will remind you later and probably every time he sees you from now on.”

Benny looks down at Gabriel, lying on the floor hands on his knees, hips thrusting ever so gently into the air and he smiles before looking back at Sam. “I’ll look forward to that.”

“Come on! I’m getting very impatient with these Hallmark moments. Someone better stick a hard cock into me now or I’m going into my bedroom and letting a piece of silicone show you both up.”

“So impatient,” Sam coos as he drops to his knees. He inserts himself between Gabriel’s thighs and covers his body in order to kiss his mouth. The lip lock doesn’t last long before a damp cock pokes his stomach. He lets out a soft chuckle then straightens up. “Okay, Babe.” Around Gabriel’s low moan, Sam sinks down into him with one smooth glide. More puzzle pieces. His head rests on his chest as he gives them both a moment to breathe. Gabriel’s fingers sink into Sam’s hair. Now it’s Sam’s turn to cry out as Benny resheaths himself. This time, Sam’s body opens willingly for him.

It takes them a few misguided attempts but all three are surprised, or maybe they aren’t, to find they sync quite perfectly. Gabriel pulls his knees to his chest, opening himself up more. Sam allows the motion of Benny’s push to follow through into Gabriel. The room fills with baritone cries, soft gasps, skin slapping, the squelch of fluid and crackling electricity.

Movement slows for awkward kisses over the shoulder. Sam’s stops completely, allowing Benny to continue, as he drapes his body over Gabriel. His arms encircle Gabriel’s shoulders as best as he’s able. He kisses Gabriel, pouring all his tension into him. When oxygen is needed, he parts their lips but not their foreheads. They both ignore the sweat that drips from the tip of Sam’s nose even as it slides down Gabriel’s. “I love you, My Gabriel,” Sam rasps out between being jostled by Benny and his own pants.

“Love you too, Stretch.”

“But you want to cum.”

Gabriel squirms then drops his feet to the floor. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.”

“That’s my Gabriel,” Sam sighs as he straightens up and plants his knees further apart, “always the dramatic one.”

“Not to insert myself into a tender moment, cher, but I’m about two shakes away from filling you to the brim.”

A thought -no a need- occurs to Sam and he freezes. He feels his palms grow damp from where they hang from Benny’s forearm.

“Oh oh oh, I know that look as well, Sam. I know what that dirty, delicious mind of yours is thinking.” Gabriel sits up, allowing Sam’s cock to slip free. He scoots across the floor then stands, hand to his cock stroking.

“Someone care to catch me up?” Benny has now placed space between him and Sam, leary of what he’s missed.

“Please?” Sam attempts, and fails, to keep the begging tone from his voice. Still on his knees, Sam turns to face first Benny then Gabriel before dropping to his haunches. Gabriel is stroking Benny, his body leaning against him like he’s stopped to causally rest against a massive tree.

Benny’s dark eyes take in Sam’s posture and understanding seems to wash over him. Memories of Sam discovering how much he enjoyed it when Benny would hold his wrists tightly together, held against his arched lower back. “Oh, mon ami. You really want us to paint your pretty face?”

Sam swallows past the lump in his throat and forces his body to release the tension in his taut muscles. “Please. More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life,” he echoes Gabriel's statement.  
He looks up past his lashes and wills himself to keep his own orgasm at bay as Gabriel and Benny walk in tandem, cocks in hand, as they close the gap. Sam's hands are trembling as he reaches up to grab their respective hips.

“Oh Sam.” Benny’s breathing deepens and matches the speed of his hand. “Sam, Sam” he chants. Gabriel adds to the choir with his own keening and Sam knows Gabriel is right-

“Fuuck!”

Sam’s mouth becomes unhinged, his tongue darting out hungrily as the first stream hits his face.  
“Holy fuck that’s hot,” Benny chokes out as his own seed arches onto Sam’s cheek.

Sam turns just in time to catch the second wave, swallowing whatever he's able to capture. He feels much of it sliding down his face, warm and wet. Some has landed across his chest. Knowing he’s been marked by both has Sam whimpering and trembling with his impending orgasm. But he’s unable to move.

Gabriel drops to his knees and takes him in hand while Benny crouches down. He holds Sam’s eye contact for a beat before running his tongue up Sam’s cheek.

Air is forced from Sam as if he’s been punched in the gut as the blood pounds in his ears and his vision grows dark. Benny thrusts his tongue into Sam’s mouth and the bitter salt of both men explodes across his taste buds just as Gabriel twists over his cock head, lubricated no doubt, by Gabriel’s own spunk. Later, he’ll swear he left his body as he goes sailing over that edge. His torso sags forward knowing someone will catch him, as his body twitches with each surge.

“Well, that happened.”

The sound of Gabriel’s voice in his ear pulls Sam back to the current plane of existence. He reaches blindly for Benny and Gabriel as he pries open his eye lids. Kissing them in turn, allowing his lips to convey where his words fail.

“So good to us, cher. I’m gonna fetch you some water.”

Gabriel tugs him to his feet and together they fall to the couch. Gabriel’s arm drapes over Sam’s shoulders and he gratefully slumps against him, his head on Gabriel’s chest. Together they fight to catch their breath.

Benny returns with a bottle of water and damp cloth for each of them. “You okay there, Sam? Thought you were going to pass out on us for a hot minute.”

Sam downs half the bottle in one go before turning and looking towards Benny. He's now taken Gabriel’s original seat and Gabriel's between them. Did this really happen? The throb of his ass and the burn of Benny’s beard across his back tells him, yes it did. “Never been better. That,” he shakes his head and looks to the now empty space on the floor, “that was like nothing I’ve ever….”.

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighs in contentment.

“Cheers,” Benny retorts with a raise of his bottle.

Gabriel takes note of Sam’s struggle to lift his bottle to his lips and helps him by wiping him down with the cloth. He swipes over his face, chest and between his thighs.

“Thanks, Babe,” Sam mumbles even as his head drops to the back of the couch. His eyelids feeling heavy, the empty plastic bottle falling from his fingers. Consciously he isn’t aware of the kiss Gabriel places at the corner of his mouth but his heart feels it and the small smile that spreads across his face proves it.

Less than an hour later, three happy and spent men are lounging on the sectional couch in the home built by Sam and Gabriel. Benny is propped against the short section of the L shaped couch. Gabriel is spread out along the longer section, his back to the couch, with his moose tucked under his arm. The huddled heads are being pillowed by Benny’s thigh.

“Hey, Lafitte?”

“Yes, Milton?” The smile is clear in Benny’s voice as his fingers card through Gabriel’s hair. Sam isn’t able to hold back his own smile of elation over hearing the two of them joke together as if they've known each other for years.

“I must insist you tell that Sherriff how you feel about her.”

"Why's that?"

"Cause I'm seriously considering the benefits of a polyamorous lifestyle but I don't think it'll work all that well long distance."

"Oh I dunno," Sam answers, "it may."

"Huh."

"What?" Sam turns to look over his shoulder at Gabriel.

"I guess this might be a good time to make a confession."

"Oh boy, " Benny says lightly as his hand moves to pet over Sam's hair.

"Well," Gabriel pauses to look up at Benny before looking into Sam's face, "I _may_ have seen Benny while we were out today. And I _may_ have seen him duck into the diner. And I _may_ have suggested a longer walk in order to bump into him."

" _May_ have, huh?" Sam asks. "Hoping it would lead to this were you?"

Gabriel's tone is void of all joking. "No, Sam, I was hoping you would have a chance to put to rest some unresolved....stuff," he finishes weakly.

Benny lets out a loud snort, making them all jump. "You may have caused more unresolved 'stuff', brother."

"That I can deal with," Sam replies with a smile. How did he get so lucky to have these people in his life? "I guess I  _may_   feel the urge to reward you later." Sam tells Gabriel with a bump of his ass.

"No may about it, Gabe, I know I owe you one," Benny says with roll of his voice.

It seems they all have something to be grateful for. No matter what their future holds, they know they are content with their past.

**Author's Note:**

> Still with me? Come say hi on Twitter @LSFanGrl_fanfic  
> Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
